Cherry and the Frost
by I Am Darkrai
Summary: With tensions growing deep between the clans, a prophecy is sent to two young cats who have no idea about what is about to come. All even chapters written by myself, all odd chapters are written by Hollyleaf15. Hope you enjoy!
1. The Burning Forest

**HELLO PEOPLEZ! My name is hollyleaf15 and I am writing a collab with Pkmon Trainer Red. I will be writing the odd chapters and Pkmon Trainer will be the even chapties! **  
**Also I write in a different format from Pkmon Trainer Red… please respect that.**  
**Anyways….**  
**WE DO NOT OWN THE WARRIORS SERIES! If I did, Firestar would still be alive, Hollyleaf would be alive and I wouldn't have cried so much at the end of the series.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Thunderclan and the Prophecy**

* * *

A large group of wisp-like cats gathers around a pond where the surface glows softly as the moon shines down.  
A gray male cat walked to the pond with his blue eyes scanning the area.  
"Jayfeather, I thought you wouldn't come?" a golden cat with golden eyes said.  
"Of course I would," Jayfeather spat at him. "Lionheart you know I can't just ignore this."  
"True," Lionheart said his golden eyes meet his brothers blue ones. "With a new evil coming, the clans must stand up to it."  
"But these cats can be so mouse-brained cats. It annoys the crap out of me!" Jayfeather growled and Lionheart sighed.  
"Will the two of you stop yelling? The meeting is going to start once Firestar appears," a black feline with forest green eyes stared at the two.  
"Hollyleaf!" Jayfeather and Lionheart groaned while Hollyeaf purred with amusement.  
"Sorry but for once you showed which proves how big of a problem this new evil is. We have to warn the clans," Hollyleaf said.  
"I agree Hollyleaf." The three turned to see a gray furred cat with green eyes.  
"Dovewing."  
"Hey guys. We can catch up later," Dovewing smiled before bouncing off someplace. Jayfeather, Lionheart, and Hollyleaf smiled at each other before walking in.  
A fire colored pelt with green eyes walked in.  
"Firestar."  
"Sorry I'm late," Firestar said and a gray stripped cat sighed.  
"Firestar, come on. What is it so important?"  
"Graystripe, as both my friend and fellow clan member, what do you suggest?"  
"A prophecy."  
"You know medicine cats are not even on terms with one another," Jayfeather said intervening.  
"I know however it won't be to the medicine cats," Firestar said.  
"Then who?" Graystripe asked and Jayfeather grinned knowing what Firestar was going to say.

* * *

Cherrykits POV

I felt a noise nuzzle at my side. I knew who exactly it was so I pretended to stay asleep and flipped to the other side. The noise poked at my now exposed stomach and I jumped up and swatted a paw at my annoyance.  
"Cherrykit, be nice," my mother Poppyglow said.  
"Yes mom!" I heard snickers and glared at my brother. "Scoutkit!"  
"What?" he asked in a mocking tone.  
"I am going to get you!" I said and he shook his head.  
"No way!" I chased after my brother which I faster than him but with unexpected sharp turns he kept on staying ahead. "Come back here!"  
"No way!"  
We played happily with one another as I kept on it as the sun rose. I had a small body, smaller than my brother and the other kits, however my stamina and incredible speed made up for it.  
It was sunhigh before Poppyglow called us in. We groaned. We were almost six months. I was so eager! I was going to be a warrior!  
"What's going on mom?" I asked.  
"I just wanted to let you know to stay in the camp for the next few days."  
"Come on Mom!" Scoutkit groaned.  
"No buts Scoutkit. Now you two can stay outside until sundown. I have to go help our medicine cat," Poppyglow said padding over to the medicine cat, Gingerleaf. Gingerleaf was our only medicine cat at the moment and Poppyglow, a former medicine cat who retired once Gingerleaf had earned her medicine cat name, helped out.  
I knew Poppyglow wanted me to become a medicine cat however I also wanted to prove that I was strong to not only everyone but also myself. I was always told I wasn't strong but I am! My dad, Hazelstar, is the leader of Thunderclan! It was so cool! Many say that Firestar was Hazelstar's ancestor which mean that one of the greatest leader was relate to me!  
Who cares if Firestar was once a kittypet? He has done more than most cats hope to dream of accomplishing.  
"Cherrykit!" Scoutkit shouted at me and I smiled. "Let's play!"

As the sun went down, I went back into the den, my body tired from today's work. I felt something calling me to sleep and I flopped onto my bedding of soft moss before instantly falling asleep.

I blinked my eyes opened finding myself in a meadow of green grass with the sun lighting the place. I ran to the middle and looked up at the sun.  
"You are going to hurt your eyes mouse-brain."  
I turned to glare at the newcomer despite he smelt like Thunderclan. I had to be wary.  
"Who are you?"  
"Nothing of importance now, Cherrykit."  
"How did-"  
"Later on. I will explain stuff later but for now…"  
The cat disappeared and the trees began to rot and the leaves fell from the trees dead. The grass turned a nasty yellow and my eyes widen in shock. There was fire and I could see what appeared to be two kits and a mother surrounded by the fire.  
One had a dark brown pelt, almost black, and with shining hazel eyes.  
The mom had a dark brown colored fur and golden colored eyes.  
And then there was a small kit with black colored fur and golden eyes.  
I recognized them. That was my brother, my mom, and me.  
"If the storm and wind do not stop the flames of evil, then the clans shall burn."  
Then the forest burned and burned and burned with everyone burning as I heard the words repeated over and over again in my head.

* * *

**Hollyleaf15: That was my first collap chapter… So how did it go?**  
**Jayfeather: Terrible.**  
**Hollyleaf: HEY!**  
**Jayfeather: That was terrible and I do not act that way.**  
**Lionheart & Hollyleaf: 'Yes he does…'**  
**Jayfeather: I DO NOT!**  
**Lionheart & Hollyleaf: YES YOU DO!**  
**Hollyleaf15: I WIN! MAJORITY!**  
**Jayfeather: No fair.**  
**Read & Review! Every Review Counts! Even Flames!**


	2. Frostpaws Test

**Hi guys, it's me here. I guess I have the hard part. **

**ACTUALLY MAKING THE CLAN CATS. OH, IM SCREWED. **

**I'll try. I'll make sure to try. And I'm doing shout outs! So show us some love in the reviews and your name might be right here next time! Right now, the shout out of the week goes to my partner, Hollyleaf15. I couldn't ask for a better collaboration partner, really.**

**So. I guess that I need to stop blabbing. Here we go!**

Frostpaw felt someone prod his sides. He opened his eyes slightly, and looked around. Light was streaming into the apprentice den, and all of his fellow apprentices had already gotten up and were stretching.

Frostpaw slowly got up, still feeling groggy. Being an apprentice meant that he had to get up this early? He missed the nursery already. He sighed. There was no point in complaining.

He stretched for a moment longer, and followed his friends outside. There was not much activity in the clearing yet, only Poppyglow and her kits were outside, Poppyglow eating some fresh kill as her kits were playing a game of moss ball.

Frostpaw knew that the kits would soon be apprentices, and they would all have to share the apprentice den. And to think that Frostpaw didn't have enough room already! He slowly walked over to the fresh kill pile and picked a plump sparrow and started to eat. His fellow apprentices crowded around him, talking about the brewing tensions between the clans.

"I've heard that Shadowclan stole prey from Riverclan a few days ago!" Flamepaw looked around at his friends. "Yeah, but as long as they don't step a paw on out territory, I don't care." Lightningpaw said between licks as he groomed his pelt. Frostpaw finally looked up as he licked his whiskers after he was done eating.

"Yeah, but we should be worried. There tensions between the clans is so thick you can almost smell it! At the last Gathering, Hazelstar was only barely able to stop a brawl between Riverclan and Windclan!" Frostpaw slowly started to walk towards the gorse tunnel that led out of the camp.

"Come on guys. Stoneclaw wants us all at the border near Riverclan. I don't want to be late." Slowly, the two other apprentices started towards the gorse tunnel.

* * *

Riverpaw was already waiting by the time the three cats got to the border. Her blue pelt shined on the light. "What took you guys so long? And where's Stoneclaw?" Right on cue, the gray tom appeared from a nearby bush. His yellow eyes were trained on Frostpaw.

"I am glad that all of you decided to make it. You are not kits anymore. You are the future of our clan. No more games, and no more mothers to protect you. Understand?" All four cats nodded silently. The gray cats face softened.

"Today I'll teach all of you the hunters crouch. The essence of hunting is to stay silent and to not allow your prey to know you are hear. All of you, what prey can you smell?" He waited as all of the apprentices sniffed the air.

"I smell cats!" Flamepaw said after a few moments. Stoneclaw let out a _mrww _of amusement. "I do have to admit that since the tensions are high and we have to have extra warriors on border patrol, the apprentices will be trained together for about half a moon. So just try and make my life easy and actually try." a few minutes later, Frostpaw opened his eyes. "I smell something. It doesn't smell like anything _I've_ ever eaten at the fresh kill pile."

Stoneclaw immediately started to sniff. "I don't smell anything. Frostpaw, follow the scent and see where it leads. We - " he pointed his tail at the four apprentices " - will follow and see what we find." Frostpaw gave a nod of approval.

The five cats followed behind the white apprentice, who stopped every few tail lengths to sniff the air again. He finally stopped at a cave. "This is it. This is where it leads." Frostpaw looked at his mentor.

Stoneclaw stopped dead in his tracks. Before he could say anything, a fox lept out of the cave and landed on Flamepaw. The fox started to maul him, and before any of his friends could save him, he stopped moving. The fox lifted its bloody muzzle and looked directly at Stoneclaw, giving a low snarl.

Frostpaw took the opportunity to jump on the foxes back, bringing the rest of the group back from their shock. The white tom sunk his class deep into the foxes back, and blood started to gush from the wounds.

Stoneclaw let out a screech, and started to slash at the foxes exposed stomach. With a mighty heave, the fox threw Frostpaw from its head, and he sailed through the air, smashing into the trunk of a nearby tree.

Frostpaw tried to fight the sudden tired feeling that he had, but couldn't. He closed his eyes, and the world went black.

* * *

Frostpaws eyes fluttered open. He was lying in a bed made of moss, light streaming through some patches in the medicine cats roof. He let out a moan. His shoulder was hurting immensely, and whenever he moved, a sharp pain shot through his whole body, from head to tail.

The ginger pelt of the medicine cat, Gingerleaf, stood before him. Frostpaw tried to say something, but only a small moan came out. Gingerleaf turned around, her blue eyes open wide. "Frostpaw! I didn't think that you would wake up this soon. How do you feel?"

"My shoulder hurts really bad. And when I move, a pain shoots through my body." the white tom said as he closed his eyes. He felt a sudden rush if uncertainty. "I'm going to be alright, right?" His voice was feeble and small.

Gingerleaf stroked her tail over the young cats flank. "I'll try my best to get you fixed up." She talked like how a queen would soothe a kit to sleep. "Now get some sleep." Frostpaw didn't argue - he closed his eyes, and was asleep almost immediately.

**Hi guys. Hope you liked it. I'll do my best not only for my partner, but for all of you as well. Leave some love in those reviews! I get inspired to write when I read them! **

**Until next time, may Starclan light your path. **


	3. Blazepaws Death

**Hollyleaf15: HELLO PEOPLEZ! Welcome back to my crazy happy madness.**  
**Jayfeather: Wait what?**  
**Hollyleaf15: Nothing… Anyways I guess I pick up from where Pkmon Trainer Red left off on. **  
**WE DO NOT OWN WARRIORS EXCEPT FOR THE NEW CATS!**

* * *

I watched as they brought in Flamepaw. He was oddly stiff, his chest still. I saw earlier that they brought in Frostpaw. He was a hero. He saved the whole patrol from the fox. Amazing!  
Unfortunately, Poppyglow refused to let me see him.  
I padded over towards where they set down Flamepaw and sat near Stoneclaw.  
"How come Flamepaw is not moving? Shouldn't he go to the medicine cat's den?" I asked and I saw something flash in Stoneclaw's eyes. Something I wasn't uncommon. It was in almost every cat's eyes.  
"He is... Walking with the Starclan now."  
My eyes widen in shock. H-h-he's dead.  
I glanced down with my head hung in sorrow.  
"No need to fret Cherrykit, he will always survive in our hearts," Stone claw meowed and I nodded.  
"Of course."  
I padded off and couldn't help but imagine what it would be like without Scoutkit, Poppyglow, and Hazelstar. They were family.  
A moss ball hit me on the head. My head snapped up to see Scoutkit snickering.  
"HAHA! GOT YA!" Scoutkit laughed.  
"Scoutkit! Let's play a game!" I said.  
"What?"  
"Tag. You're it." I ran off getting a head start on my brother.  
I glanced back to see my brother standing there.  
"What?"  
"I want to play something else."  
"What?"  
"Let's pretend to be Frostpaw and the fox!"  
"Not it!" we both called and we frowned at eachother.  
"I want to be it," I groaned.  
"No way! You're a girl!" Scoutkit mocked and I tackled him.  
"A girl that can kick your butt!" I laughed and we rolled trying to pin the other down when we accidently bumped into someone. We both jumped apart glancing at the cat.  
"Sorry Hazelstar!" we both apologized to our dad. He purred with amusement.  
"It's alright. Now be nice to your mom. She is busy," Hazelstar said.  
"Yes Hazelstar," we both said and he nodded padding over to a patrol. They were going to check around for any other signs of other foxes.

* * *

The sun went down and the ceremony played on but I barely paid any attention. I could barely hear the words as I stare at the lifeless body of Flamepaw. I couldn't help but stare. Time passed and my mom nudges me into the den. I slipped into the nest and fell asleep.

I opened my eyes happy to see the meadow not in flames. I walked around confused why I was here.

"Cherrykit?" I spun around to see-  
"Flamepaw?"  
"Why are you here?" Flamepaw asked confused. "You aren't dead are you?"  
My eyes widen in surprise. This was Starclan's territory. Then it mean that last time I was in Starclan as well.. but then I must have been dead…  
"You are not dead mouse brain." My head shoot up and I growled. I remember that voice. The grey tom that was here last time drove me crazy.  
"Flamepaw. I will talk to you later," he said glaring claws (A/N: or would it be daggers… nah claws) at Flamepaw who nodded. He padded off and he looked at me.  
"Who are you?" I asked in a defense crouch.  
"My name is Jayfeather and I am here to help."  
"Yeah by showing our forest burning sure helped," I sarcastically snapped at him.  
"Look, it's important," he said and he padded towards me. The ground beneath his feet began to freeze over.  
"You have an important job and you can't do it alone," he said as I began to step away but found I was frozen in place. The air grew colder and it continued to grow colder by the second.  
"S-s-st-ay a-a-way," I stuttered due to both the cold and how menacing Jayfeather seemed.  
"You will have to work with another cat. He has the second part."  
"The second part to what!" I asked as snow began to fall harder down. The snow continued to fall until I was buried under the snow.  
I woke up and I shivered. It was warm during moonhigh but I still felt the coldness that sink down into my very being.

* * *

_A/N: Even though Cherrykit is six moons, she doesn't quite understand death. She saw some cats brought in for the ceremony when she was younger but she doesn't remember it and she didn't quite understand it. So now it's a slap on the face like he's dead and there is nothing that anyone could do about it. _  
**Hollyeaf15: Soo is that better?**  
**Jayfeather: No.**  
**Hollyleaf: Cut the twoleg some credit.**  
**Hollyleaf15: I agree.**  
**Jayfeather: This feeling very one sided.**  
**Hollyleaf15: Because you won't win.**  
**Jayfeather: ….**  
**Read & Review! Every Review Counts! Even Flames!**  
**so how is that?**


	4. Answers

**Hey guys! It's me again! Forthose of you who don't know, I have a new nickname - Shattered Angels! **

**So. Cherrykit is receiving strange omen's from Starclan. What could**** it mean? And what does Jayfeather have to do with it? **

**Here we go!**

Frostpaw was confined to the medicine cats den for most of the day. His shoulder still hurt whenever he moved, despite whatever Gingerleaf gave him. He hoped that the medicine cat would be able to fix him up alread. His paws just ached for excitement!

The kits decided to pay him a visit. Cherrypaw sat by him, while Scoutkit jumped on a nearby clump of moss. "Frostpaw? Are you bored?" Frostpaw let out a _mrrrwww _of amusement. "Yes, Cherrykit. I'm very bored. Do you want to keep me busy?"

The kits face lit up like the sun on the horizon. "Oh! A special mission! Scoutkit, did you hear him? Out mission as thr kits of the clan is to chase away Frostpaws boredom!" Scoutkit flicked his tail in answer.

"Where you scared when the fox attacked you, Frostpaw?" Cherrykit swiped her tail back and forth across the dusty ground, leaving a small trail. "Of course I was scared. But I knew that I had to chase it away so it wouldn't hurt innocent cats like you and your brother, Scoutkit."honking carefully about each word tha

Cherrykit nodded as he spoke. "Oh. That makes sense. Thanks for driving the fox off! Now all of Thunderclan is safe!" Frostpaw purred in amusement. "What else do you want to know? You must have lots of ways to keep me busy."

Cherrykit thought for a moment. Finally she started to talk again, thinking carefully about each word that she spoke. "Frostpaw, why is your name Frostpaw? I mean, why are you named that?" Frostpaw had to think about that.

He had never really thought about that. "I guess that it was because I was born during the coldest leaf - bare Thunderclan had ever seen. Many cats died." Cherrykits eyes went wide. She gasped, and jumped back a few tail lengths.

"I understand it now! What Jayfeather was trying to say! You! Your the other cat!"

**Aorry my chapter was short guys. I'm running low on ideas. So I'll let Hollyleaf15 handle it! Thanks for everyone's support!**


	5. Apprenticeship

**Hollyleaf15: Oooooo! Cherrykit accuses Frostpaw of being the other cat. Is he really the cat or did Cherrykit assume wrong?**  
**Jayfeather: Cherrykit is wrong.**  
**Hollyleaf15: Why do you say that?**  
**Jayfeather: Cherrykit is a kit. Kits are always wrong.**  
**Hollyleaf15: Oh so you mean you.**  
**Jayfeather: NO!**  
**We do not own Warriors or else I will have Jayfeather do some random crazy stuff. (Jayfeather: HEY!)**

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the Highledge!"  
I jumped with excitement and I exchanged glances with Scoutkit.  
"We are going to be apprentices!" I squealed in excitement.  
"Tonight Scoutkit and Cherrykit have reached their sixth moon," Hazelstar said taking a glance at us. "And I am very proud of my kits that are now ready to become apprentices."  
Hazelstar took a pause to stare at us with pride before continuing on.  
"Scoutkit!" I watched as Scoutkit padded up to our dad, his tail flickering back and forth in excitement.  
"From this day until you receive your warrior name, you will be Scoutpaw." Scoutpaw's eyes shone at Hazelstar as the Clan called his new apprentice name.  
"Hawkthorn!"  
The spotted white and brown tom head snapped up, his tail twitched before walking up to Scoutpaw.  
"I do trust that you will pass on all you have learned and help him become a great warrior," Hazelstar said and Hawkthorn nodded. The two touched muzzles.  
"Cherrykit!" My head snapped up. I ran over skidding to a halt in front of Hazelstar.  
"From this day until you receive your warrior name, you will be Cherrypaw." The Clan cheered on.  
"Bluewing!"  
A blue pelt feline stepped up to me. I remember seeing Bluewing several times before.  
"You have trained Rainclaw and I trust that you will train Cherrypaw as well."  
"I promise."  
We touched muzzles and I glanced out at the crowd of cats. My eyes meet Frostpaw's eyes before he glanced away. I felt a stabbing pain of both guilt and confusion.

* * *

Flashback

* * *

"I understand now! What Jayfeather was trying to say! You! You are the other cat!"  
Frostpaw's eyes darken for a moment-just for a moment before it disappear. "I have no idea what you are talking about."  
"But Jayfeather said about another cat having the second part! You have it!" I insisted. "I remember it was the coldest bare-leaf I've ever felt. It seemed like I was stuck to the ground and the snow kept on piling up."  
"STOP IT!" Frostpaw yelled and I flinched. "You are just a kit. It was just a stupid dream."  
I stared at Frostpaw who ignored us now. I glance down. "Scoutkit let's go."  
Scoutkit's eyes laid on me for a moment before he nodded and left on without waiting for me.  
I began to pad out when I paused. "Just to let you know, if you are really that other cat, millions of cats lives are at stake. If we don't do something about it, we will all die. And I thought you were a hero."  
I left not even looking back.

* * *

End Of Flashback

* * *

I shook my head. I need to focus at the matter at hand.  
"When do we start?" I asked trying to push out my negative feelings from the memory.  
"We will explore the forest. However, we will have to go with four others," Bluewing said.  
"How come?" I asked.  
"There has been tension between the clans and we need to keep up our patrols," Bluewing said.  
"Can we go with Scoutpaw?" I asked.  
"Yeah," Bluewing said before looking around. "Stoneclaw! Frostpaw! Would you like to join us?"  
I froze. I turned to see Frostpaw and I didn't have the heart to meet his eyes.  
"Sure," Stoneclaw said and I glanced up to see Frostpaw close his mouth. He probably was going to protest however Stoneclaw is his mentor.  
I ran up to Scoutkit and we smiled at each other. We glanced back at our mentors.  
"Hey Bluewing what are we doing?" Hawkthorn asked.  
"We were going to explore the forest," Bluewing said. "Would you like to join?"  
"Of course," Hawkthorn said. We exited camp as we began to walk deep into the forest. Frostpaw made sure to keep as far distance between the two of us. I frowned. This isn't good. If we don't get on good terms then - I cut myself off from the thought unable to deal if my family had died.  
Bluewing talked and I nodded listening bits and pieces. We continued to patrol the borders.  
"And up this path is the Moonpool," Bluewing said and my head shoot up. I glanced at the path. Maybe I can come back here to see the Starclan like medicine cats…. But I'm not a medicine cat. But I have to speak to Jayfeather. He hasn't spoken to me either!  
"Cherrykit!" Bluewing called and I turned around seeing that the patrol was about to leave.  
"Sorry," I said before we continued on into the forest before we began hunting.  
"Okay smell around and tell me what you smell," Stoneclaw said. I lifted my nose.  
"I-"  
"I smell a squirrel," Frostpaw said and I frowned. Okay sure I said a lot but seriously! Fox-dung! He didn't have to interrupt me.  
"Let's follow Frostpaw. Let's see if Frostpaw can catch it." We followed as we went into a hunter's crouch.  
"Cherrypaw, crouch down a bit more," Bluewing whispered and I nodded pressing my body closer to the ground.  
We padded into the bushes as I saw Frostpaw. He was in a hunter's crouch and was waiting for the perfect time to strike.  
The squirrel's head shoot up and Frostpaw dashed after it. The squirrel ran to the tree, but Frostpaw pounced killing the squirrel. Before it could climb to safety.  
"Great catch Frostpaw!" Scoutkit cheered.  
"Well let's see one of you catch something," Frostpaw said a bit icy.  
"Okay!" I said volunteering. I breathed in sniffing around.  
"I smell a thrush," I said before going into a crouch following the scent.  
I padded carefully making sure the thrush had not seen me as it ate nuts off of the forest floor. I waited carefully and it began to flap its wings. I dashed forward. The thrush began taking off only half-tails off the ground. I leaped easily catching the thrush and I bite it hard, effectively killing the thrush. I placed it down on the ground happy to see it rather plump.  
"Nice job on your first catch, Cherrypaw. That was pretty good for your first try." Bluewing said and my eyes shone with pride. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Frostpaw staring for the first time in a while - except he had this strange look in his eyes.  
Scoutkit congratulated me and told me how fast that I went, and that he didn't even see me dash out of the bush. It was a blur. I glance back to see Frostpaw staring before he quickly turned his head.  
Scoutkit went next as he caught the scent of a vole. I began to follow when a white paw was placed in front of me. I looked at Frostpaw in shock.  
"We need to talk," Frostpaw said.  
"Now you want to talk," I snapped quietly at him.  
"Of course."  
"You can't just ignore some cat for a moon and decide now to talk to them."  
"… Sorry. But you were right."  
"About what?"  
"You were right. I am the other cat."

**Hollyleaf15: I'll end it there so Fallen Angels will have something interesting to work with. Also if you already did not know, Fallen Angels is Pkmon Trainer Red just under a new Pen Name.**  
**Jayfeather: Isn't that obvious?**  
**Hollyleaf15: Shut up! I'm trying to explain stuff stupid fur ball!**  
**Jayfeather: FUR BALL!**  
**Hollyleaf15: Yeah you heard me! You wrong earlier too! What are you going to do about it?**  
**Jayfeather: (growls before biting Hollyleaf15 in the hand)**  
**Hollyleaf15: Jayfeather! You *beep beep! When I am done with you *beep* you will be a *beep beep beep***  
**Hollyleaf: (sweatdrop) ….. Anyways while Jayfeather and Hollyleaf15 is fighting I wonder if I come in sometime later on.**  
**Lionheart: Me too.**  
**Read & Review! Every Review Counts! Even Flames!**


	6. Frostpaws Dream

**Shattered Angels: I brought my own cats this time.**

**Firestar: We are MUCH better then Hollyleaf15's cats. **

**Graystripe: Yep. We are the originals. **

**Sandstorm: I can't wait to see the look on her face when she reads this. **

**Bluestar: All of you sound like kits …**

**Spottedleaf: … I am so embarrassed …**

**Shattered Angels: Okay, maybe this wasn't such a good idea…**

Frostpaw stood in front of Cherrypaw, looking around to make sure that no other cat could hear him. "I had a dream last night. It was wierd. You mentioned having dreams like that about a moon ago, while I was hurt from the fox attack."

Cherrykit hopped up and down. "I told you didn't I? But NOOOO. SOMEONE didn't listen." Frostpaw hushed her, looking around again. "Keep it down, will you? This is serious. Stop acting like your a kit. Your not anymore."

Cherrykit nodded, and sat down, looking at Frostpaw again. "I saw cats that lived in Thunderclan MOONS and MOONS ago, before we were born. I think that Hazelstar is related to some of them."

Cherrykit opened her eyes in amazement. "Do you mean Firestar!" Frostpaw nodded. "Along with cats named Graystripe, Sandstorm, Bluestar, and Spottedleaf. I think that they were all close friends to Firestar."

Cherrykit licked her paw before looking back at Frostpaw. "What did they say? I had only one cat visit me. I wonder why so many cats visited you. Anyway, that's not important. What did they say, what did they?!"

Frostpaw thought back to what he had seen.

* * *

Flashback

* * *

Frostpaw opened his eyes and looked at his surroundings. He was in a forest clearing, with moonlight streaming through the treetops. He jumped up with a start. He wasn't in the forest. Where was he?

"Frostpaw, I assume. I am Firestar." Frostpaw turned around to see a ginger tom staring at him from a few tail lengths away. He had his tail wrapped around his paw. "Yes Firestar. We've been over this. Hello Frostpaw. I am Graystripe." A gray cat slowly pawed towards him, and took a seat next to the cat that had introduced himself as Firestar. As he watched, a ginger she - cat padded out of the foliage behind the two cats.

"Why are both of you so abrasive? He's just an apprentice. I am Sandstorm, Frostpaw." As she spoke, 2 more cats jumped down from nearby trees. One had a pelt that was entirely blue, and one was a pretty tortishell she - cat. The blue one spoke as he sat down with the group of cats. "I am Bluestar, and this is Spottedleaf."

Firestar padded forward a few tail lengths. "The forest is in grave danger. You, Fristpaw, neglected the cat that has had similar visions. Now it is time for you to believe her, and to save the clans." Frostpaw was shocked. What were these strange cats talking about?

"How am I supposed to save the clans? With whom? And what am I saving them from?" The gray cat, Graystripe, smiled. "That, Frostpaw, is for you to find out yourself. And think - use that brain if yours. Your a smart cat. You'll find out who you will ned help from in order to save the clans." He cocked his head and smiled again.

"Don't worry. We are your warrior ancestors. We will guide you the entire way through your long and perilous journey." This time it was the she - cat, Sandstorm who spoke. Thr other she - cat (what was her name again? Frostpaw had already forgotten) stepped forward, bowing her head. "You will need to unite the four clans against a common threat that will shake th forest to its very roots."

Finally, Bluestar stepped forward, placing his tail on Frostpaws shoulder. "For when everything else falls, a hawk and a storm will emerge to end the suffering."

* * *

End of flashback

* * *

Cherrypaw stared at Frostpaw in amazement. "You had 5 of the greatest Thunderclan cats visit you! Wow! I wonder what that has to so with a burning forest. And a storm and a hawk."

Frostpaw nodded in agreement. He would find out eventually, he hoped.

The real question was if he would find out before it was to late.

**Firestar and Graystripe: Ha!**

**Sandstorm: I can't wait to see Jayfeathers reaction. **

**Spottedleaf: Are you guys even paying attention to what just happened?**

**Bluestar: Oh Starclan … here we go again …**

**Shattered Angels: Okay, um … you guys do know your talking about my partner, right?**

**Firestar: Of course we do. **

**Graystripe: How could we NOT know?**

**Shattered Angels: This was a totall waste of time. **

**Make sure to leave reviews! I now hand the reigns back over to my co - author! Hope you guys liked it!**


	7. The Moonpool

**Hollyleaf15: OH HELL NO! You did not just do that! Its on Fallen Angels!**  
**Jayfeather: YEAH! **  
**Hollyleaf: yeah!**  
**Lionheart: Yeah!**  
**Bramblestar: wait? What? **  
**Squirrelflight: Don't ask.**  
**Hollyleaf15: THIS WILL TEACH YOU TO SHOW OFF! BWAHAHAH!**  
**Leafpool: *sigh* Hollyleaf15 officially has gone insane.**  
**Hollyleaf15: Like I say, we are all insane just some people are more insane than others.**  
**Hollyleaf15's cats: ...**  
**Hollyeaf15: what? You all know its true!**  
**Hollyleaf15's cats: murmurs in agreement**

* * *

After we headed back into camp, I suggested to Frostpaw that we could visit the Moonpool.  
"But won't they watch out for us?" Frostpaw asked and I bite my lip. "I suggest we stay here just in case."  
"But Frostpaw, we need help. We won't get the answers ourselves. We got messages from some of the greatest cats who have ever live! This is a sign and a warning and it involves our homes burning in fire," I hissed.  
"Well, do you really want to tell your mom?" Frostpaw asked and I held my tongue. Knowing my mom, she would tell Gingerpelt and they would try to get me to become a medicine cat. I want to be a warrior not a medicine cat who stands on the sideline.  
"No..."  
"For now go on with our normal lives till we get a better grasp on this," Frostpaw said and padded away not even looking at me for an answer. I shook my head.  
I'm sorry Frostpaw but I can't stand by on the sidelines and watch as seconds where my clan and everything disappears like in my dream.

Poppyglow padded up towards Gingerpelt who sighed.  
"Any word from the Starclan?" Poppyglow asked and Gingerpelt shook her head. "Starclan hasn't spoke to me about anything major," Gingerpelt said and Poppyglow sighed.  
"You have the feeling that something bad is coming don't you?" Gingerpelt asked and Poppyglow nodded. "I have trusted you as my mentor once and I will continue to put faith in you."  
"Poppyglow!" Poppyglow and Gingerpelt saw Cherrypaw running towards them as she skidded to a halt in front of them.  
"Yes?"  
"I was wondering about something..." Cherrypaw trailed off.  
"Yes?"  
"My mentor took us by the Moonpool today and I was curious about it," Cherrypaw said. "And since I knew you two were medicine cats I figure that you can tell me something about it."  
Poppyglow smiled. Maybe Cherrypaw might become a medicine cat instead.  
"Well the Moonpool is where the medicine cats talk to the Starclan and if you touch your nose into the Moonpool, you will be visited by the Starclan," Poppyglow said and Cherrypaw's eyes widen.  
"Really?"  
"Yep."  
"Is it that simple?" Cherrypaw asked and Gingerpelt decided to step in.  
"The Starclan will choose if you are visited," Gingerpelt said and Cherrypaw seemed to be a bit disappointed. "But there are some cats who can talk to the Starclan."  
Cherrypaw's tail flickered back and forth as she listen on more intently. "And that's us medicine cats."  
Cherrypaw's tail stopped waving and Cherrypaw sat up.  
"That was interesting learning about the Moonpool. Thanks Poppyglow and Gingerpelt!"  
Cherrypaw padded, almost hopping, out of the den.  
"Do you think-"  
"I only want what my daughter wants," Poppyglow said.

I grinned. I found out all I need and now when its moon high, I will go.  
I watched as the Clan had its fill and began to fall back into their dens. I slowly gulped down my vole before heading into the den.  
I waited till the breathing of my clan mates slowed before I padded out of the den.  
I watched carefully before running out of the Hollow and began to run to the Moonpool hopefully my sense of direction doesn't fail me.  
I soon myself at the river which lead to the Moonpool. I grinned.  
I began to follow the river, climbing over rocks before finding myself at the Moonpool.  
"Please Starclan talk to me," I whispered before I let my nose touch the surface.  
The icy coldness couldn't shake me off before I was overcome with darkness.

I groaned as I got up seeing the forest again.  
"Eh?" I was confused. Wasn't I at the Moonpool?  
"Hello Cherrypaw," a voice greeted. I turned to see a golden tom with golden eyes and a black she-cat with forest green eyes.  
"Who are you?" I asked.  
"My name is Lionheart and this is Hollyleaf."  
Two cats padded out of the forest and I recognize them... Well one of them.  
"Jayfeather," I grumbled under my breath.  
"I heard that," Jayfeather said and I frowned.  
"Jayfeather be nice," Hollyleaf scolded.  
"Yeah Jayfeather you were exactly the kindest of cats," the other she-cat said. I glanced at her to see grayish fur and green eyes.  
"I'm Dovewing."  
"Cherrypaw."  
"I know," Dovewing said with a warm gaze.  
"Why are you all here?" I asked.  
"We know you are looking for answers," Hollyleaf said.  
"Yes," I admitted. "But it still doesn't explain why you are all here."  
"Cherrypaw, you have to put some faith into Frostpaw," Lionheart said.  
"But he wants to stand around and go on with our normal lives! I can't just do that!" I said.  
"However there isn't much you can do is there?" Dovewing asked and I nodded biting my tongue.  
"Look, I know this is hard but I had to put blind faith into these guys," Dovewing said pointing her tail at Jayfeather and Lionheart.  
"Hey!"  
"I know it's hard but please do understand if you put a bit of a faith into him, he will put faith into you," Dovewing said.  
"Also, ask for help," Hollyleaf said.  
"But Frostpaw said not to," I said. "Besides Poppyglow would want me to become a medicine cat if I do..."  
"She only wants whatever you want," Hollyleaf said. "It may seem difficult to understand but tell them. They can help."  
I paused for a moment and glanced down.  
"Also I know what it's like to feel trapped when you know you have to do something," Jayfeather said. My head shoot up.  
"Really?"  
"I was blind when I was born," Jayfeather said and I understood why he was cranky more or less. Cats treated him like he was a newborn kit.  
"And Cherrypaw."  
"Yes Lionheart?"  
"Don't forget to believe in yourself as well," Lionheart said before everything began to fade but not before seeing a flash of dark brown.

Cherrypaw opened her eyes to be met with a familiar blue. She jumped back in surprise.  
"Frostpaw!" Cherrypaw hissed as she glanced at him.  
"Sorry," Frostpaw said. Cherrypaw paused for a moment and looked down.  
"No I'm sorry," She said and Frostpaw stared in shock. "It was wrong of me to say all of that and I was acting like a kit."  
Cherrypaw looked straight at Frostpaw. "But we need to talk to Poppyglow and Gingerpelt. Please have faith in me and I will have faith in you."  
Frostpaw stared at Cherrypaw before bursting out laughing.  
"What's so funny?" Cherrypaw hissed.  
"Oh nothing," Frostpaw said before padded out and Cherrypaw's tail droop before standig back up.  
"Wait for me," Cherrypaw said before glancing at Frostpaw when something occurred to her.  
Why did Frostpaw even decide to help? Why now of all times?

* * *

**Hollyleaf15: See! There is MY CATS HAHA!**  
**Jayfeather: …. I am not sure if I am supposed to be insulted or not.**  
**Hollyleaf: It's a compliment.**  
**Lionheart: I think so too…**


	8. Warriors at Last

**Shattered Angels: Hollyleaf? Your way uptight about the whole cat thing…**

**Firestar: She is just worked up because she knows that we are better. **

**Bluestar: Firestar, be nice…**

**Sandstorm: It IS true…**

**Spottedleaf: *Snicker***

**Graystripe: Did you see the look on her face? PRICELESS!**

**Shattered Angels:…my cats are so mean…**

Frostpaw slowly padded back to the apprentice den with Cherrypaw. It was starting to get colder - leaf fall would be here soon…

"Frostpaw? Why were you at the Moonpool?" Frostpaw thought for a moment. He didn't really know himself why he had chosen to go there. He just went. He shrugged his shoulders, and continued to walk on. They entered the camp as the sun was rising over the horizon.

"Well, it looks like we won't be getting any sleep today…" Cherrypaw let out a yawn as she slowly padded over to the fresh kill pile, choosing a plump squirrel to eat. Frostpaw picked up a mouse, his mouth watering from the smell of the prey that flooded his nostrils. He set the mouse down beside Cherrypaw, and started to eat.

* * *

3 Moons later…

* * *

"Frostpaw, do you vow to uphold the warrior code and serve your clan, even if it costs you your life?" Hazelstar stood a few tail lengths in front of Frostpaw, who was shaking with anxiety.

"I do." "Then by the power bestowed upon me by the cats in Starclan, I give you your warrior name. In honor of the hawk that flies true through any weather, I give you the name Frosthawk. Thunderclan welcomes you as a warrior of the clan."

Frostpaw puffed his chest out, looking out at his friends. "Frosthawk! Frosthawk! Frosthawk!" He was proud of himself that he had become such a fine cat. If only his mother and father could see him now…

"Cherrypaw!" The black she - cat dashed up beside him, her golden eyes shining in the morning sunlight. "Cherrypaw, do you vow to uphold the warrior cod. And serve the clan, even if it means sacrificing your own life?"

Cherrypaw puffed her chest out. "I do." "Then by the powers that have been bestowed upon me by Starclan, I give you your warrior name. In honor of the cherry tree that weathers any storm, I give you the name Cherrystorm. Thunderclan welcomes your bravery and insight as a warrior of the clan."

Cherrystorm puffed her chest out, her eyes sparkling with pride. "Cherrystorm! Cherrystorm! Cherrystorm!" Frosthawk joined in with his clan mates cheers of joy, welcoming the black she cat as a full warrior of the clan.

Frosthawk was still confused why they would become full warriors already. The other 4 apprentices were ready, yet they wouldn't be receiving their warrior names for another moon at least...

He shook his head, clearing it of those silly thoughts. If his leader had said that he was ready, then he was ready. After a night of vigil, the he would finally become a full warrior...

The sun started to dip below the horizon, so Cherrystorm and Frosthawk layer down, prepared to sit vigil through the night. A cold breeze was blowing from the gorse tunnel, and Frosthawk could see Cherrystorm shivering. This was going to be a long night indeed...

The night dragged on, only getting colder with each passing moment. Cherrystorm was chattering her teeth, trying to stay warm. Frosthawk was not cold at all - in fact, he enjoyed the colder weather.

He padded up beside her, and layed down, pressing his warm flank against her colder one. After a few moments, she stopped shivering as much, the warmth from Frosthawk slowly making its way into her body. She looked at him, and just by looking at her eyes, he could see the thankfulness in them. He hunkered down for the long night that promised to lay ahead.

**I changed my username again! GiveInToTheDark**

**Make sure to leave your reviews guys! Both my partner and I gladly accept them!**


	9. Some Answers, But Mostly, More Questions

**Hollyleaf15: I swear I'm going to get a headache after so many name changes.**  
**Jayfeather: but you already have one. **  
**Hollyleaf15: shut up. **  
**Hollyleaf: wow she is really out of it. **  
**Hollyleaf15: of course I am! I frickin homework, TWO PROJECTS, and a competition this and next week. How would you feel?**  
**Jayfeather: We are cats. We don't know. **  
**Hollyleaf15: I give up! I am going to sit down and try to not think about my assignments. **  
**Jayfeather: Also something Hollyleaf15 wrote. **  
**Bramblestar is WAY better of a leader than Firestar for Bramblestar had to go through more stuff than Firestar.**  
**Hollyleaf could kick Sandstorm's flank any day without a single piece of fur out of place.**  
**Jayfeather is ten times cooler than Spottedleaf because he is better medicine cat and his attitude. **  
**Lionheart can easily kick ANY one of those old flea bags any day. **  
**Dovewing can kick Ravenclaw's flank so easy that its not even funny. **  
**Therefore Hollyleaf15's cats is better than the originals. LOGIC**!

Cherrystorm was still cold but... Her eyes glanced over at Frosthawk but darted quickly back.  
"Cherrystorm?" Cherrystorm jumped and Frosthawk stared in confusion.  
"You okay?" Frosthawk asked.  
"Of course," Cherrystorm said pushing down how truly nervous the she-cat was.  
After a moment of awkward silence, Cherrystorm spoke.  
"Hey Frosthawk something occurred to me."  
"Yes?"  
"Why would Hazelstar already make us warriors?" Cherrystorm asked.  
"I'm not sure..."  
"If you think about it we can rule out several things."  
"Like?"  
"He is playing favorites. Scoutpaw still is an apprentice."  
"Okay?"  
"And it's not experience either. Neither of us has gotten any experience of a real battle despite the tension between clans."  
"And we are a moon apart."  
"We also can rule out for the fact that we didn't always behave," Cherrystorm trailed off.  
"That was your fault," Frosthawk said.  
"Who was it when he decided that we should go out of camp?" Cherrystorm asked.  
"Who was it when she decided to follow a foreign scent?" Frosthawk shoot back.  
"I was only trying to protect the clan," Cherrystorm said finding nothing to comeback with.  
"Whatever you say," Frosthawk rolled his eyes.  
"Agh. Anyways, also can rule about that," Cherrystorm said.  
Frosthawk nodded understanding. For keeping the whole prophecy a secret, Frosthawk had stayed out with Cherrystorm doing some practice while trying to make sense out of the prophecy  
"Anything else we are missing?"  
"No as far as I know," Cherrystorm replied.  
"Cherrystorm."  
"Yes?"  
"... Nevermind."  
"Please tell me."  
"Later," Frosthawk said in a harsh whisper and Cherrystorm sniffed the scent of Scoutpaw was coming.  
Cherrystorm turned at Scoutpaw. Scoutpaw always was up earlier in the mornings than she was.  
"Hey Scoutpaw!" Cherrystorm called and Scoutpaw ignored her as he walked out of the camp. Cherrystorm's tail drooped in disappointment.  
"That was rude," Frosthawk said.  
"I understand why," Cherrystorm said looking at the entrance to the camp.  
"Huh? Why?" Frosthawk  
"Because my brother he is better than me," Cherrystorm said and laid down glancing up at Starclan. "He was always the better fighter and hunter. I only seem as good because I notice the small stuff and somehow I put two and two together. I'm a bad fighter and even a worse sister."  
"Looks I don't know you too well," Frosthawk said. "But I can tell that you are not a bad fighter or a bad sister."  
Cherrystorm glanced at Frosthawk, eyes full of happiness.  
"Really?"  
"Yeah."  
Cherrystorm glanced at the stars twinkling.  
Then a cold wind blew in. Cherrystorm froze and she felt Frosthawk stiffen against her flank.  
"You felt it didn't you?" Cherrystorm whispered and Frosthawk nodded.  
"Something is coming."  
Then the sun began to rise as the feeling disappeared too.  
"You two should get some rest." Cherrystorm and Frosthawk glanced to see one of the other warriors, Redberry had woken up.  
"You sure?"  
"Yep. Your vigils are over. Get some sleep," Redberry said and the two newly made warriors slipped into the warrior den. There were two new bedding next to each other. Cherrystorm laid down in one while Frosthawk laid down in the other.  
"Sleep well," Cherrystorm whispered.  
"You too."  
Sleep then consumed them both.

Cherrystorm opened her eyes to show a lightly snowed meadow. It was pretty and Cherrystorm glanced around. Its been moons since she last been here.  
"Jayfeather?! Hollyleaf?! Lionheart?! Dovewing?!" Cherrystorm glanced around finding no cat in sight.  
"Hello!" Cherrystorm called and a patrol of cats padded her way.  
There was an orange tom, a gray striped tom, a brownish she-cat, a tortoiseshell she-cat, and a blue she-cat.  
"Who are you?" Cherrystorm asked.  
"I am Firestar."  
"Graystripe."  
"Sandstorm."  
"Spottedleaf."  
"Bluestar."  
Cherrystorm's eyes widen in surprise. "You are the cats from the old territories!"  
"Yes we are young warrior," Bluestar said.  
"Why are you here?" Cherrystorm asked.  
"I think you know the answer already," Graystripe said.  
"The prophecy," Cherrystorm said.  
"Correct," Sandstorm said.  
"Just one question. Why us?" Cherrystorm asked.  
"What do you mean?" Spottedleaf asked.  
"You know what I mean. Why did you give us the two-part prophecy and not to Poppyglow?" Cherrystorm asked. "After all during the time I was only a kit and Frosthawk was only an apprentice himself."  
"That is up to you to decide," Bluestar said.  
"Why do you guys have to be so confusing?" Cherrystorm asked to no one in particular.  
"Cherrystorm, you and Frosthawk have an important job and you cannot do it alone. You must gather allies, ones you can trust. Once you do it, doors will open and the prophecy will be clear," Spottedleaf said.  
"I don't know who I can trust," Cherrystorm admitted.  
"What about your family? You should trust them," Firestar said and Cherrystorm glanced at him.  
"I know but-"  
"Don't mind Frosthawk at the moment. You know who you can trust," Firestar said.  
"But-"  
"If you don't your family will die," Firestar said and Cherrystorm bit her tongue. She glanced down finding the ground very interesting.  
"Cherrystorm wake up."  
Cherrystorm groaned as she opened her eyes to show Frosthawk standing right there. Cherrystorm yawned as she stretched before padding out of the den with Frosthawk.  
"We need allies," Cherrystorm whispered as they grabbed a piece of freshkill.  
"I know but-"  
"Trust me Frosthawk. Have faith in me like I putting my faith into you," Cherrystorm said and Frosthawk nodded.  
"Fine. Who do you want to have as an ally?" Frosthawk asked. Cherrystorm glanced around the Hallow and began to immediately scratch off cats.  
"Any cat that I haven't talk to so that cuts off many of them," Cherrystorm said. "Then ones that I don't like are off too."  
Cherrystorm then saw Scoutpaw and she smiled. "I have to tell Scoutpaw so he isn't mad at me."  
"Okay," Frosthawk said.  
"We have to tell Hazelstar, Gingerleaf and Poppyglow of course so that's a few more allies," Cherrystorm said.  
"One more person that is not part of your family," Frosthawk said and Cherrystorm glanced around. A patrol of cats walked over and Cherrystorm's eyes widen.  
"Him."  
Frosthawk looked in disbelief at the tom and back at Cherrystorm before back at the tom before back at Cherrystorm.  
"Seriously?"  
"Seriously."  
"Later on."  
"Fine," Cherrystorm said. "Let's go now."

"I agree."  
Frosthawk and Cherrystorm went up to the leader's den to find Hazelstar, Poppyglow, and Gingerleaf in there.  
"Um… sorry are you busy. We will leave," Cherrystorm stuttered, losing any confidence she had.  
"No come in," Hazelstar said. "We were waiting for you."  
"Really?" Cherrystorm asked. The two newly made warriors exchanged looks before padding in.  
"We have something to confess," Cherrystorm said.  
Hazelstar purred with amusement. "don't worry, we already know."  
"You do?!" the two warriors exchanged looks of shock.  
"How?!"  
"A certain grumpy she-cat lead me to both of your dream though one at a time," Gingerleaf said. "We were merely waiting for the moment where you would come to us seeking help."  
"Oh…"  
"We can talk more why you guys didn't come to us immediately and we can start talking about this prophecy," Hazelstar said.  
"Right," Cherrystorm said and glanced at Frosthawk before they spoke.

**Hollyleaf15: I bet nobody noticed this but apparently Thunderclan has no deputy. Lolz. **  
** Jayfeather: That was smart. (sarcastic)**  
** Hollyleaf15: Shut up. You didn't notice.**  
** Jayfeather: Of course I did except I just wanted to see how long it would have taken you.**  
** Hollyleaf15: You liar.**  
** Jayfeather: I don't care.**  
** Hollyleaf15: …. Fine. I give. Anyways because I feel so fudging lazily…. I forgot what it was.**  
** Jayfeather: You are pathetic.**  
** Hollyleaf15: I don't care. Anyways, Happy Holidays from both me and I am Darkia and we hope you guys enjoy your holidays!**  
** Review….. Review…. Y U NO REVIEW?**


End file.
